


Beltane Fires

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: BDSM, Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-02
Updated: 2002-09-02
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray finds that he needs to keep the Mountie in line at all times.





	Beltane Fires

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Beltane Fires

## Beltane Fires

by mistress_nona

Author's website: http://www.virtual-meridian.net

Disclaimer: 

Author's Notes: 

Story Notes: 

* * *

"Ray, it's stuck. I don't think..." 

"Benny, please! I don't need you to tell me about my own car! I know she's not stuck!" 

Ray Vecchio was not in the mood to admit that the car was mired deep in the mud at the side of the equally as muddy road, because it was indeed his idea to take the shortcut that put them into the predicament. All he wanted to do in the world was to get back on a recognizable road and go home, take a shower and slip into bed. 

The Mountie sat there in the passenger seat, folded his arms and remained silent as he stared out into the thickening night. Ray stroked the steering wheel and rocked his body back and forth in his seat, as if hoping to coax the body of the car to do the same as he revved the engine. But the car uselessly spun its wheels. After a long while, he stopped and sat back against the leather. 

Fraser turned to look at him and before he could utter a word, Ray held up his hand and shook his head warningly. Fraser closed his mouth and held his tongue. 

Ray peered out between the swishing wiper blades and through the windshield into the rushing downpour of cold rain and darkness beyond. Much to his surprise he noticed that the black roof of the night sky seemed to be littered with hundreds of twinkling specks. His mouth came open and a slow breath escaped him. 

"Wow..." he whispered. "I never..." 

Fraser turned his eyes back to the sky and smiled, but he didn't say a word. 

"Well," Ray said finally, shutting off the ignition. "I guess we can stay in the car, wait out the rain before we try to get the tires out." 

"Barn." 

Ray frowned. Was this another one of his Inuit swearing words? 

"What?" 

"Barn, Ray," he said and pointed a finger to the field off to their right. 

Ray looked and silhouetted against the autumnal moon sitting crouched like a coiled cat, was a large rambling building. He had to take the sharp-eyed Mountie's word for it, that it was actually a barn. 

"And? What about it?" 

At that, Fraser got out into the rain and ran off towards it. 

Ray watched with open mouth at what had just happened and then he glanced at Dief, who was snuggled down in the back seat. 

"I can't believe he just did that," he said in disbelief. "What a nutcase!" 

Ray got out of the car and grabbing his umbrella from the floor of the backseat, he yelled after the retreating Mountie. 

"Benny! Have you lost your mind!?" 

He then sloshed his way through the muddy field and after the Mountie. 

* * *

The smell of wet hay and loamy earth wafted up around them as they stood beneath the creaking domed ceiling of the barn. Ray rubbed his hands up and down his shivering arms and danced a little to maintain some semblance of warmth while Fraser cleared away enough debris and flammable material so that he could start a little fire, without burning the entire structure down. 

"We could have stayed in the car!" Ray said to him as he surveyed their surroundings. "It's colder in here than in there. At least we'd have had some heat!" 

Fraser looked over at him and smiled gleefully and Ray came to the conclusion that the Mountie had indeed been born in a barn and was having some sort of childhood reminiscing going on. 

"On the contrary, Ray. It is more likely warmer in here than in your automobile." 

Ray snorted something impolite and went back to hugging himself. He watched the Mountie dig out a pit where the hay was thin and make preparations to start a fire. 

Fraser clapped his hands together and stood over the little blaze he'd managed to start. The hay smoked a little as it caught fire and the golden light then lit the Mountie's pleased face. He then shrugged off his jacket and shook out his wet hair, which succeeded in coaxing up the cowlick he tried so desperately to keep under control. 

Ray glanced over at him and then stopped cold. Ben's white tee shirt was soaked through and he could plainly see that his pale brown nipples had tightened to stiff points, and were tenting the translucent material. To his surprise, Ray felt his breath catch in his throat and he looked away and towards the small fire. He felt a fleeting pulse seize his groin. Shaking it away, he closed his hands together and rocked back and forth on his heels. 

Ray smiled a little to himself and then found his eyes drifting back to Ben's slightly heaving chest, back to his enticing nipples which showed themselves each time he took in a breath and then hid teasingly beneath the quickly drying cloth when he released that breath. 

Finally his dark blue eyes came up to meet Ray's green ones in the light. The Mountie gave him a slight smile and ran a hand over his hair again. 

Wild, Ray thought looking away again. He looks wild, like an animal. 

Ray shivered and forced himself not to be cowardly in the face of his best friend. 

"Aren't you cold, Ray?" Fraser asked, moving towards him, one hand outstretched. 

Ray looked down at that hand and shook his head quickly. 

"I'm not c-cold." 

The smile broadened a little, lengthening the Canadian's pale lips. 

"I think you are. Look, you're trembling." 

That broad strong hand closed about his shoulder and Ray let himself to be guided over to the small fire. He sighed out a long breath as the tingle of warmth started in his legs and worked its way up into his torso. The wet icy feeling subsided and he relaxed enough to let his arms fall limply at his sides. He refused to look at Ben again. 

If only he knew what was raging behind his eyes. If only he knew. 

Ray clenched his teeth and then stuffed his hands into his pockets. 

"Ray?" Ben asked. "Are you all right?" 

Ray hung his head and then closed his eyes. The sound of the softly crackling fire filled his tingling senses and he finally made himself look up at his friend. 

He then spoke something very softly. 

"Pardon?" Fraser asked. 

"I said, get on your knees. Now." 

The surprise that registered on the Mountie's face, almost made Ray laugh, but he bit it back. And then he sighed at the ease and fluidity that the Mountie displayed as he obeyed his first order. The hay crinkled softly as his weight eased down upon it. Ray took a step towards him and looked down at him, and the wide grey-blue eyes regarded him in silence. 

"Good." 

Ben balanced himself on his slightly splayed knees and didn't dare turn his head to watch Ray walk around him. Scanning the slightly swaying walls that surrounded them, Ray had found exactly what he was hoping for. It was as if the loops of darkly stained rope had been placed on swinging hooks along the barn's wall, just for his arrival. He went towards them and lifting one of the loops off its hook; he fingered the prickly bands of the rope and tested the heavy weight in his palm. Ray lifted it to his nose and took in a long yet satisfied breath of the damp rope. It smelled of wood and fresh rain. And what pleased him the most was that it looked used. It was striped black in several places with what looked like tar that had hardened after it had soaked into the rope's fibers. 

Pleased with his find, he reached up and liberated three more loops of rope. He carried them back to where the Mountie knelt and dropped them noisily at his feet. Ben still didn't turn to look. 

Ray planted his knee in his back and nudged him a little. 

"Off," he said, indicating to the flannel over-shirt and the Henley beneath. 

Ray took a step back towards the fire and warmed himself as he watched Fraser pull off both the obviously offending items. Ray studied the pale expanse of his back and closing the space between them, he put his hand against the long healed scar on the Mountie's back. He stroked it with light fingers and heard the Mountie take in a breath. Ray drew back and lifted a coil of rope. 

"Hands behind your back," he said. 

Obediently, Ben did as he was told, pressing his forearms together and cupping his elbows, as he had done so many times before for Ray. 

Ray uncoiled a few feet of the rope and raking it along the Mountie's naked shoulders, he took his time in binding his forearms and wrists together. He then looped the rest of it about his neck and pulled it snugly. Ben gasped as the rope left burning trails on his cold flesh. 

Satisfied with his trussing, Ray took hold of the rope that ran between Ben's forearms to his neck and yanked him to his feet. Ben stumbled just a bit until he found his balance. He was panting now, reveling in the pain of the rope biting into his skin as Ray led him backwards. It excited him, that sensation of being bound and at the mercy of his lover and the hard throb of his stiffening erection only notched up his arousal. 

"Ray..." he whispered, brokenly. 

Ray stopped pulling him backwards and quickly drew a clean handkerchief from his pocket. Folding it into a rectangle, he clapped it over Ben's mouth and tightly bisecting the cloth with a length of rope, he tied the cloth down between his teeth. The Mountie let out a muffled groan and his body shuddered, threatening to fall out from beneath him. 

"No talking," Ray said, a grin lengthening his lips. 

Ray bent his head and planted a soft kiss on the skin of the Mountie's shoulder before he left his side again. The heat from the flames warmed Fraser's back and he stood there for what seemed an eternity, straining to discern Ray's actions from the sounds he was making. He held his breath and then jumped when Ray placed a hand on the small of his back. 

"Easy, now," he whispered, gently stroking him, up and down and up and down again. 

Fraser nearly lost consciousness at that gentle caress and he moaned helplessly through his gag. Ray knelt before him, and unlaced his hiking boots. He removed them, and the socks, which he stored in the throat of each boot. 

Ray stepped around to his front and looked into his face once more. He cupped Ben's chin and held him still as he drew nearer. A soft whimper escaped his lips as Ray lightly brushed his moist lips across the sensitive skin below his eyes and between his brows. Ben moved to lean into his kisses, but Ray held him back, pausing only once to impudently lick his closed lids. 

Ben kept his eyes closed, breathing hard through his nostrils, feeling dizzy and unable to feel the ground beneath his feet. The heady scent of his lover filled his senses and he swayed, impossibly aroused by it. His erection pressed against the starched crotch of his jeans, demanding the sweet release Ray's hands had always promised. But that night, of all nights, he knew his master was going to make him wait. 

He was simply going to be tortured. 

Ray studied Ben's face in the flickering firelight and licked his lips. Never had he seen him look more wanton and beautiful than he looked right then, hair still moist and curling from the rain, the smell of his arousal wafting up from him like perfume. Ray took in a long breath of it and deftly unzipped the Mountie's jeans. His light touch against Ben's throbbing erection elicited another groan from him. It was long and deep, coming up from that hot dark place within him, that place where his unquenched desires lay, that place where only Ray held the key. Ray worked the thick denim and boxers down his sturdy hips, and his cock, already wet with need sprang free of its confines. 

"Step out," Ray softly commanded him, and Ben had to fight to keep his balance as he did so. 

Ray's hand on his shoulder pushed him into a kneeling position once more. Naked and trembling with fear and anticipation, Ben waited and silently begged Ray to touch him. Ray smiled down at him again, his emerald eyes gleaming wolfishly in the firelight. 

"I'm going to leave you here," he said simply. "And I'm going to call the cops to come and get you for trespassing. This will teach you to run off without my permission. Do you understand me?" 

With that, Ray walked around him and picking up his discarded umbrella, he went towards the closed barn door. Panic so sudden and so hot that he nearly choked on the rising emotion, Ben whipped around on his knees and promptly fell over without the support and balance of his arms. He let out a muffled cry of anguish and fright. 

Ray turned just a little to look back at him. 

"Don't worry, I'll tell them to untie you first, before they book ya." 

He gave a little laugh and then left the barn. Ben lay there on the prickly hay and felt the tears of humiliation and fear spring to his eyes. Ray had never left him so exposed and vulnerable before. What had he done to anger him this time? He struggled against his tight bonds, only succeeding in choking himself, rather than freeing himself. Gagging as the rope tightened about his throat, he finally made himself relax and fall still. Then he thought about the fire. He thought about burning the ropes from about his forearms, but then knew that he would do serious damage to his skin if he'd tried. Lying still once more, he felt the tears come. They slipped down his cheeks and into the sweet smelling hay. His career would be in ruins if the county police came. How would he face his coworkers, or his boss? 

How could he ever--- 

A noise at the mouth of the barn froze him to the core and he didn't dare look up. 

"Fear does something to you, doesn't it, Benny." 

The familiar voice was music to his ears and he collapsed in on himself. Ray grabbed the section of rope that ran down the center of his back and pulled him upright and to his knees. He bent a little and looked into his wet face. 

"It does a lot for you, doesn't it." 

His jade eyes drifted down the length of Ben's body to his still hard erection. Even the threat of being discovered and immensely embarrassed, didn't diminish it. Ben made a pleading noise through the gag. 

"What did you say?" Ray chuckled, as he gently wiped the tears from his cheeks. 

Ben tried to beg him once more, but Ray shook his head, while sucking his tear wet fingers. The taste of Ben's fear borne tears pleased him to no end. He smiled. 

"No talking," 

With that, he released him and picked up the blanket he'd brought from the car. Wordlessly, he began to undress. Ben's eyes devoured him as inch by inch, his fine Italian skin was revealed. Standing gloriously naked before him, Ray stroked his own swollen cock, holding it only inches from Ben's gagged mouth. Ray slid his needy cock along his lover's cheeks and over his bound mouth, listening to his whimpers of delight. 

He then stepped back and languidly stretched out upon the blanket. With his eyes, he beckoned Ben to straddle him, which he did without hesitation. 

Ray put his hands about Ben's hips and oiling his fingers with the lube he'd pulled from his pocket, he slipped a finger into his slave. Ben's body arched at the unprepared invasion and a small cry escaped him. He clenched Ray with his thighs, as Ray stretched him, readying him for what he wanted. And then he was inside him, easing deep into the hot cavern of his body. Ben shuddered violently, letting out a low groan of pleasure, digging his fingernails into the bend of his elbows. 

Ray closed his eyes and whispered, "Oh yea... that's a good boy... yes." 

Overwhelmed with the surge of pleasure, Ray canted his hips upwards, concentrating on the slickness of the passage he thrust into. The sight of his little slut, bound and gagged, riding him mercilessly threatened to drive him out of his mind. He let out a soft deep moan, clenching his hands into his Mountie's hips. 

Ben cried out beneath the gag that rubbed raw the corners of his mouth as Ray bounced him up and down again and again, plunging hard and deep into his body. He reached up and pinching and twisting his nipples cruelly, Ray flushed with pleasure when Ben screamed out again, his normally melodious voice muffled, yet desperate. 

"Don't you dare come, my treasure," Ray murmured. 

He continued to hammer into Ben with long and then short stabbing strokes, fucking him harder and harder, watching his pale body flushing red with his struggles not to orgasm. He screwed his eyes shut and Ray's thrusts drove him into the darkness at the tattered edges of his control. Ben could hear himself screaming in his mind, breathing irregularly clamping his muscles down upon the maddening strokes of Ray's cock in and out of his body. He couldn't help concentrating on the slowing grinding, his hips were doing on their own accord, up and down motions taking Ray in as deep as he could. 

Ray's elegant body responded to him and his cry was sharp and sweet in the dim silence of the barn. His long slender fingers bit deep into the flesh and muscle of his hip and Ray came, spurting hard into the molten core of the Mountie. Ben's body bowed and shook violently in his effort to retain his control. 

"That's good..." Ray gasped and with a final deep thrust that made the Mountie see stars, Ray manfully hauled him off his body so that he could sit up. 

Wet with sweat, Ben wavered a little on his knees, feeling dizzy and incredibly empty. He looked down at his swollen erection, silently begging his master to not make him go without. Ray ignored him as he cleaned up a little, dressed and then doused the fire with a bucket of rainwater. 

Ray stood before the Mountie and without another word, he slowly unwrapped him, like a present waiting for attention, catching Ben's sagging limbs as the ropes released him. He pulled him to his feet and gently embraced his love. Ben melted against Ray, purring softly as he felt those long elegant fingers stroking his abraded back and arms. When he drew back, Ben searched Ray's face in the slatted moonlight coming through the cracks in the walls and ceiling of the barn. 

Ray knew that Ben would not ask for his own pleasure. He wouldn't mention the rock hard cock that stood out between them, pleading for release. He would wait and hope. Ray lifted a hand and gently brushed his fingertips about the corners of Ben's mouth, touching the ruddy skin there where the rope had abused his flesh. A soft whimper escaped him and he tilted his head towards Ray's caress. 

"You like when I hurt you." 

It was a statement and Ben nodded, ashamed that his desire was so naked. 

"You want me to hurt you?" 

This time it was a question, teasing and pulling at him, coaxing him into words. 

"Please... yes." 

Ben's voice was hoarse and he cleared his throat to try again, but Ray put a hand to his mouth, effectively silencing him. He could feel the man's mouth move as he swallowed. The wide blue eyes gazed into his and from his expression of near horror, yet satisfaction, Ray knew that Ben was aware of what was about to happen to him. 

Ray guided him down to his hands and knees and stood over him for a long while, making the Mountie wait and anticipate. The first lash of his belt sprawled carelessly across those broad pale shoulders brought an unabashed yet startled scream from Ben. Ray smiled down at his lover, as the sound of his pleasure cut through him like a razor. Ray let the belt fall again and this time, Ben bit down hard on his lower lip to muffle the sound. His body convulsed accordingly and he thrust his engorged cock into the thick empty air. 

As the lashes continued to fall, Ben's hold on his control evaporated and he realized that his throat was sore, before he realized he was screaming. He clawed at the soft earth beneath his fingers, dizzy, the blood rushing like waves of lava all through him. 

"Ray!" he cried. "Please!" 

Ray's silence behind him only heightened the tension and when he came, jetting his hot cum over the mussed hay, he felt Ray's strong arm encircling him, keeping him from falling. Ben allowed Ray to control the movements of his body, as he remained motionless and panting, coming down from his high. 

Ray cleaned him off and helped him to dress and together, carrying fistfuls of hay, they went out into the wet night, back to the waiting Riv with a sleeping wolf in the backseat. The hay provided traction beneath the powerful car's wheels and once again they were on their way back home. 

* * *

End Beltane Fires by mistress_nona:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
